Coven
by Twilight.Is.Real
Summary: This story is about Sharon, Paiten, and I and our imaginary vampire soulmates and everything we go through. sorry i suck at these summary things
1. About Me

I stared into the mirror before me. It's been a hundred years and I still cant believe what I've become. On my 17th birthday I was out for a walk when I was plucked from the sidewalk and dragged behind an abandoned building. All I remember is the pain of my transformation, from the bite on my neck to the burning fire throughout my body for a full three days. When I awoke I was alone, under an abandoned truck.

Dazed, I made my way back home. As I stepped in the door, everything flooded back to me, the walk, the bite, and the pain. I felt a deep burn in my throat that I quickly fought back. For one-hundred years I had fought the urge to drink human blood. I resorted to hunting animals in the near-by forest.

I stopped reminising after seeing the time, grabbed my backpack, and headed out the door. On my way to school I stopped at Sharons house and we finished our trek up the hill to the high school. Sharon and I said our good-byes and we headed to our next classes.

Upon entering the classroom I knew something had changed, I could feel the mood shift in the the atmosphere. Glancing around, I spotted the difference. There he was, sitting ever-so-quietly in his desk placed curiously close to mine. I breathlessly made my way to my seat and sat down, ready for class to begin.


	2. Nathan

Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was a text from Paiten. She has been my best friend for 117 years. We were like sisters (which was what the little town of Port Orchard knew us as). Being vampires, we had special powers. Paiten could see into the future and I was able to read minds. The text message had asked if there was anyone new in my class. I replied right as the teacher was coming then slipped my phone back into my coat pocket.

A minute later it vibrated again. It said: "I had a vision...he's a vampire, or at least I think he is...What does he look like?" I started to reply but I just couldnt describe him in the right words. His muddy brown hair swept carelessly but at the same time flawlessly to the side of his perfectly shaped face partially covering his stunning golden eyes which had a twist of green mixed in with all the rest, his muscular arms and stomach finished him off execptionally well, but this description still didnt do him justice. Instead I decided to send her a picture. While the teacher was out of the room I turned around and snapped a picture. He gave me a questioning look but shrugged his sholders and returned to his paper.

The next message I got simply stated: "Hes the one! You're going to love him (literally!)" Suddenly the bell rang and within minutes the classroom was void of everyone but me and this unknown vampire who I was destined to love for all eternity. I sighed at the thought. I've always felt like a fifth wheel around my friends, but that was all about to change soon, hopefully.

"I know what you are." I stated matter-of-factly, placing myself on his desk top while he gathered his books and stuffed them into his bag.

"I know you do..." he grinned a devastatingly beautiful smile showing off all of his pearly white teeth while glancing up at me through his hair that was covering his face."I saw _that_ in your mind," he stopped to gauge my reaction, I just sat there smiling so he continued. "...I also saw that your friend, Paiten was it? Has seen a vision of us together forever."

I waited a minute before I replied. I was sure if I had answered any sooner my voice would have cracked. "And do you believe that?"

"I believe that we shouldn't tamper with destiny, dont you?" he asked sneaking in a wink that would have sent my heart fluttering if I was still human. He quickly slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed my hand, walking me to my next class. Then I realized that I didn't know his name, _how embarassing_!

"I'm Nathan." He said reading my mind again.

"I'm-"

"Courtney!" Sharon and Paiten screamed in unison as they practically tackled me right there in the hallway. Garrett and Nicholas laughed as they came around and saw my surprised laughing was abruptly ended when they eyed Nathan beside me. Garrett and Nicholas were like tow over-protective brothers and I knew Nathan would be questioned a litlle later.

"Guys, this is Nathan, hes my new boyfriend." Nathan gave my hand a gentle sqeeze as I said these words. "Nathan, this is Garrett, Paitens boyfriend, and Nicholas, Sharons boyfriend."

When the final bell rang we all met up in front of the school. Tomorrow was mine and Sharons birthday. We were making some last minute plans when the most annoying voice popped into my head.

_"what is _he _doing with those freaks?! Hes going to turn into a loser just like them."_ I felt a deep growl in my throat rise up but I soon pushed it away. As I turned around I saw Tiffani DeLa-Cruz. Of course it had to be her mind that I was reading. She absolutely loathes me and all my friends. I figure shes just jealous.

"Hello freaks. Whos this?" she asked gesturing towards Nathan.I heard Paiten let out a deep growl.

" This is Nathan, hes new." Nicholas stated.

" No really?" Tiffani spoke in a clearly fake voice. Eyeing mine and Nathans hands entertwined together, her next comment was way over the line. "Hey Nathan, if you ever want a _real_ girlfriend come and see me." she gave him a wink, flipped her unnaturally blonde hair over her shoulder and stood hand on hip in front of us. "Ow! I broke my nail!"

Disgusted, our little vampire coven and our one fragile human stalked off leaving an opened mouth Tiffani standing by the double-doors leading into the commons.

On our way home everyone was talking about little random things.

"Courtney, when is your birthday?" Nathan asked distantly, I could tell he was thinking. I tried to read his mind but he was blocking me out.

"The 21st." I replied. Whats another year when you have all eternity awaiting you.

"Oh, ok. Where do you live?"

"With Paiten and Garrett."

"Great!"

"Whats so great?" Garrett asked.

"OMG! Nathan thats a great idea! She'll love it!" I gave Paiten a quizzacle look but she just tapped her head with her finger.

"Ok...follow me." Nathan explained. He asked everyone but me and Sharon to follow him. They went deep enough into to where I couldn't hear them.

"Courtney....can I ask you a favor?" Sharon asked.

"Yea, of course! What is it?"

"Can I be a vampire?"


	3. Birthdays

I knew this question would come up soon was another one of my best friends. She was the one human I was able to be around constantly. Sharon hung around all vampires, Paiten and Garrett, Me, and Sharons boyfriend Nicholas were all vampires. I was planning on changing her sometime soon, but I didnt know if I would be strong enough to do it. "Let me think about it, okay?"

"Of course!" she yelled flinging her arms around my neck. Sharon was stuborn and I was the opposite so she knew I would give in eventually.

My phone rang. "That was Nicholas he wants me to make sure you get home safely and then we'll all meet tomorrow morning." I told Sharon when I rung up.

When I got home I curled up on my bed and waited for Paiten and Garrett to get home. Vampires dont sleep but they zone out enough where it could be considered sleeping. When I "awoke" it was morning already. I slipped into my bathroom slid my clothes off and stepped into the steamy shower. When I ran out of hot water, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself and made my way to my room. Sharon and Paiten were sitting on my bed.

"Morning hun. Sleep well?" Paiten asked.

"Yea happy birthday Sharon." I added. When I got to my dresser I started rummaging through the drawers. "What should I wear?" I asked hopelessly. Paitens always been good with clothes. Sharon is too but she just has her natural girl enstincts to go by.

"Oh! I almost forgot here, happy birthday." Paiten exclaimed handing me my a gift.

"Thanks." I opened the box to find a picture of me and Paiten when we were little kids and a red pleated skirt, black leggings, and a white blouse. "Ohemgee! This is super cute! Thanks again."

"Nathans gonna love it." Paiten laughed tapping a finger to her head, she had obviously seen another vision.

I got dressed and sat on my bed in between Sharon and Paiten. A few minutes later Nathan, Nicholas, and Garrett came into my room. "Hello love, happy birthday! Here you go." Nathan said handing me a little silver box with a green ribbon on it. I opened it up and found a key. Nathan saw the look on my face and laughed, "Dont worry thats only half of your gift. We have to drive to the rest."

Nathan walked me to his car, opened and shut the door for me, then crossed in front and got into the driver seat. "Care to chose the music?"

I flipped through all the CD's, and finally put one in. The first song came on, Womanizer. Nathan laughed and started singing along with me. When we got to Forks Nathan grabbed out a blind fold and covered my eyes. We drove a couple more miles then pulled out onto a dirt path. After what I believe was another mile the car came to a stop. I was escorted out and placed a few yards from the car. Light flooded my eyes as the blindfold was removed. Before me I saw the most beautiful house.

"You got me a house?!" I asked.

"I got _us_ a house." he corrected.

"My Aunt Esme and My Cousins Alice,Rosaie,Emmet,Jasper,And Edward, and my Uncle Carlisle helped get it ready for were all moved in they asked if we could come to Alaska to visit if you want to. The rest of our coven can come too." he added.I nodded then walked up to my new house. I grabbed the key out of my pocket and slid it into the deadbolt. I entered the house and I was shocked. The walls were an off white, the wooden floors were a deep burgundy, The tan furniture flowed seemlessly with the rest of the house.

"Happy birthday love, do you like it?" Nathan asked sliding his hands around my waist and placing his chin upon my shoulder.

"Yes!" I replied entangling him into a gentle hug. Sharon and Nicholas entered the house and went to pick their room out, then Paiten and Garrett, and then Nathan and I followed. All the rooms were the same, but totally different from the rest of the house. The walls were black, the carpet red, and the bed white.

We entered our room and I plopped down on the bed. Nathan came and laid next to me. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Sharon and Paiten ran in and jumped up on my bed. "Courtney I love this house! This is the best birthday ever!" Sharon yelled. "Oh! I almost forgot here!" she handed me a little box.

I opened it and inside were two plane tickets to Paris. "Paris?! Sharon!?" I yelled.

"Yupp. Nicholas gave them to me for my birthday gift, we're all going!" she yelled and flung herself at me and I gave her a gentle squeeze. In a quieter voice she asked, "Is it time yet?"

I had totally forgot my promise to change her. "Yes Sharon. It's time."

She started crying but then saw my face and laughed. "Dont worry these are happy tears."

Everyone laughed. Sharon grabbed my frozen hand and attempted to move my stone figure, I quickly jumped up and she stumbled backwards but caught herself on Nicholas' arm.

"Silly clumsy human." Nicholas laughed hugging scooped her up and laid her down on the bed, he laid down next to her.

"Nicholas, are you sure you can control yourself?" I asked hesitantly.

He just nodded. It was dark outside when my fangs sliced into her paper thin skin. I could tell she was trying not to cry out in pain, for Nicholas' was hard for me to stop. I wanted to just keep drinking, but I knew if I killed her...I wouldnt be able to live with myself.I lifted my head only to bring it back down. I gently touched her neck where I had bit her to make sure the bleeding had stopped. Sharon would soon be my sister. I was shivered a little when my fingers touched her skin and I laughed and went to go sit in the rocking chair in the corner.


	4. Transformation

For the next three days I stayed with Nicholas in her room. I never slept, I never hunted, I didnt even talk. Nathan grew worried about me. My eyes turned a dark coal black. Nicholas just laid there all day and night waiting for his one true love to wake up. This was all like some wonderful fairytale gone horribly wrong. At noon on the third day her heart accelerated to the point where I thought it would ,suddenly it slowed down untill it stopped altogether.

I ran over to her and sat on the bed beside her. "Sharon? Are you ok?" I asked as I saw her body untense.

"Courtney?" she asked opening one eye. Then both eyes opened and a look of amazement crossed her face. I remember what it felt like to be a was so new, so bold, so distinguished. It almost looks like a totally different world.

I wrapped her into a giant hug squeezing as hard as I could. She squeezed back harder and laughed when I cringed against her. Nicholas came running into the room and pulled me away from her. I laughed as he took my spot.

"Nicholas!" she yelled wrapping him in a hug.

"Sharon! I missed you." he said back.

Then I felt hands around my waist. "You did good love, Im proud of you."

I twisted around in Nathans arms and gave him a gentle kiss. He was about to deepen it when we heard a cough from behind us. I didnt realize that we had been standing in the middle of the doorway. Paiten and Sharon laughed as Nathan sat down on the chair then picked me up and placed me on his lap.I was about to protest, but quickly stopped. I cuddled against his chest as Paiten sat with Garrett on the floor and Sharon stayed laying with Nicholas on the bed.

"I'm going to take Sharon hunting, then we'll start packing. We have to leave tomorrow." I said reluctant to leave my spot on Nathans lap.

"Ok, lets go." Sharon said getting up.

"I'm coming too." Paiten stated

Paiten, Sharon and I linked arms and walked out the back door into the woods ready to get our hunt on.

I had never tried to teach anyone how to hunt. Paiten tought me how and I thought she was going to help me teach Sharon. But to my amazement she took off on her own.

"Ok Sharon. Listen carefully...What do you hear? Let your instincts guide you." I used the same words that Paiten had used on me.

Before I knew it she was gone. I ran after her and by the time I caught up she already had a deer in her mouth. I laughed and went off to find my own food. When we met up Sharon was still trying to finish her first deer. Paiten and I had filled up on two or three each. When Sharon was done, We linked arms again and ran back home. On the door was a note, it said: Courtney, love, Nicholas Garrett and I went off to hunt as well. We're all packed. When we get home it will be time to leave to the airport. Sleep Well. All my love. ~Nathan

Sharon Paiten and I went off to our own rooms and started packing. It didnt take long considering we were vampires. We were soon seated on the bed in my room and discussing random things.

"I love you guys." Paiten said during one of our silences where we were thinking of our next subject.

"I love you guys too!" Sharon yelled wrapping us both in a group hug.

"Us three..." I started, "...were tighter than a fat guy in pink spandex!"

"Hell yea we are!" Paiten and Sharon yelled.

"OMG! I have an idea!" Sharon exclaimed

"We should play Truth or dare!" I said.


End file.
